


I’ll Just Be Walking Away Now (I’ll Talk To You Later—Okay Never)

by Queen_Preferences



Category: GOT7, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jackson Wang, Contest, Established Relationship, Jackson-centric, Jealousy, Multi, OT7, Oblivious, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Jackson Wang is Got7 property and some people didn’t get the message.





	I’ll Just Be Walking Away Now (I’ll Talk To You Later—Okay Never)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EniciaPop (Enicia24)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enicia24/gifts).



Title: I’ll Just Be Walking Away Now (I’ll Talk To You Later—Okay Never)

Author: Queen_Preferences 

Rating: M 

Fandom: Got7 & Wanna One

Series: none

Pairings: Mark Tuan/Im Jaebum/Jackson Wang/Park Jinyoung Jr./Choi Youngjae/BamBam/Kim Yugyeom.

Characters: Mark Tuan, Im Jaebum, Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung Jr., Choi Youngjae, BamBam, Kim Yugyeom and Ong Seongwu.

Summary: Jackson Wang is Got7 property and some people didn’t get the message.

Disclaimer: Got7 & Wanna One are not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

Ten minutes into the conversation, Mark felt his fist start to ball up and the rational part of his brain disappear. Glancing towards his boyfriends, Mark knew he wasn’t the only one. 

Jinyoung was gripping both the back of Yugyeom and BamBam’s necks taking turns whispering into the boys’ ears but his eyes never left Jackson. The two maknaes were openly glaring and making remarks towards the couple. Jaebum has his jaw locked and his eyes were burning holes directly into one Ong Seongwu. Youngjae looked the least threatening with his pacing and the pout on his lips.

Normally Mark was the voice of reasoning whenever the group got jealous over Jackson’s interactive with other people. He knew Jackson was an docile butterfly and butterflies need to be able to socialize. 

However due to the group’s latest comeback they have been packed and since it was an Japanese comeback that mention Jackson was promoting solo in China. This would be the first time in three months that Jackson would be with the group. 

Now JYP knew about the group’s relationship and while he didn’t understand it fully, the man supported it. Which meant he didn’t blink an eye at rushing through the rest of Jackson’s promotion in China and even canceling an some of Got7 scheduled activities for the group to take an short (four day) vacation. Only thing left was an small television appearance which Jackson volunteered to attention so the rest of the group come rest. 

It was hard enough dealing without the groups’ daily dose of Jackson but no now they had an flirting Ong Seongwu would won’t let Jackson go. 

The television special ended thirty minutes ago but somehow the younger got Jackson wrapped into an conversation.

“I think it’s time we introduce ourselves.” Jaebum announced.

* * *

“I mean come of hyung.” Seongwu whined, “One drink cant hurt right? I mean it’s been so long since we’ve been able to hang out. I miss my favorite hyung.” 

Jackson smiled, “Ahhh Seongwu I missed you too but—“

Seongwu didn’t let Jackson finish as he stepped closer letting his height play an fact in their conversation. “Please hyung. Please don’t let me down.” Seongwu smirked once Jackson looked down. Everyone knew the older male hated disappointing anyone and he always strives to make everyone he meets happy.

Jackson frowned as he glanced down to his shoes as Seongwu statement replayed in his mind. Sighing Jackson felt conflicted on one hand he wanted to give in and go out for a drink with Seongwu but on the other hand he promised that he would give his full attention to boyfriends.

Shaking his head Jackson decided, “Ahh Seongwu. I would love too—“

“Let’s go then hyung.” Seongwu cheered as he grabbed Jackson’s hand and started to pull the other man towards him.

Jackson shook his head, “I would love too but I already promised my members I would spend time with them. Maybe another time?”

“Hyung, you’re forgetting me.” Seongwu stayed again stubbornly. “Beside you can see your members any other time.” Seongwu added firmly not bothering to act understanding.

Jackson opened his mouth only to close it as he felt the familiar chin being placed on his shoulder blade. An in that moment Seongwu knew he never had an chance with Jackson Wang.

Yugyeom didn’t speak for an moment as he simply leaned on Jackson. His eyes mocking as he wrapped his arms around Jackson’s waist tight.

“Seongwu this is Yugyeom. Yugyeom say hi.”

“Hello Seongwu.” Yugyeom stated ignoring the how air became tense between Seongwu and himself for the lack of honorifications.

Seongwu only narrowed his eyes to Yugyeom before opening his mouth to speak. However BamBam and Youngjae shut it down as they slid between taking the other from Jackson sight completely. “Are you tried hyung? Did you say you wanted to take and bubble bath today?” BamBam whined.

“I’ll let you use some of my bath salts hyung!” Youngjae stated happily.

Jackson threw his hands over his heart dramatically, “Aww my Gyeommie and Sunshine are trying to kill me! JB tell the others I love them.”

Jaebum chucked leaning over to press a kiss on the corner of Jackson’s mouth. “Idiot. Come on you must be tried though. Let’s go.” 

“Ok ok ok. Seo—ahh!” Jackson shrieked as Jinyoung pinched his cheek.

“We don’t have time for anymore useless chatter.” Jinyoung stated. Throwing his arm around Yugyeom’s waist but also throwing his arm around Jackson’s shoulders.

"Come on Jiaer, we're all starving." Mark ordered softly.

Jackson didn't even break his mini conversation with Youngjae and Jinyoung as they started to pull him away. Seongwou watched as the rest of Got7 wrapped around Jackson to the point where you couldn't tell where on ended and the other began. However once Jackson disappeared around the corner did the members turn back at him. Seongwu threw his hands up at the glares and smirks that he received.

"Fuck, selfish assholes."

* * *

Jackson didn't remember about Seongwu until he was finally stretched out in the bed surrounded by his boyfriends. "Wait what happened to Seongwu?"

"He had something come up." Jinyoung muttered against Jackson’s collarbone letting his breath fawn out. He couldn't help but smirk as the man shivered.

Youngjae stopped peppering kissess against Jackson's chest "Don't talk about him anymore hyung."

"Not when you should be focused on us." Jaebum whispered leaning down to seal Jackson’s mouth with a kiss.

Mark muttered, "Beside I doubt he's as important as yes.". Jackson cried into Jaebum's mouth as Mark mouth started sucking hickeys into his thigh before BamBam tool over the other one.

"Now just relax hyung and we'll take care of everything." Yugyeom whispered softly watching Jackson’s eyes roll into the back of his head once his hand found his dick.


End file.
